Society:Devils Hands
The Devil's Hands The Devil's Hands is a medium to heavy pirate RP Society that sails the burning sea with a passion for everything we do. The Devil's Hands are a tight group of pirates, honoring the code among thieves. They are respected by many and feared by all, and if you don't fear them, you haven't met them. To the Oragon brothers and its Devil's Hands, crew is family. The Devil's Hands are a mature, moderate to heavy RP Pirate Society with a big emphasis on fun! At the moment, our membership is made up of veteran Role players of a variety of other MMORPG'S. We strongly believe in quality over quantity when it comes to membership. Slow and comfortable growth is 'how things will be done in the Devil's Hands. We are in no hurry to be huge by any means. We are a mature group of people, and it shows in our actions. We intend to play out the experience of a pirate the best we can, and we are excited to be apart of the community here. We will be the most feared and respected Pirate organization on the seas. We do expect members to be loyal, dedicated and trustworthy to the members of the society and to the community as well. Respect will be something that we will continue to earn. You will see our actions soon enough, be sure to watch your flank. "Crew's family, mess wit one, n' die by our hands." There are tales in the ports and harbors all over the Caribbean of a league of pirates that sail for the Devil himself. They give no quarter, surrender, or mercy, and it is said that the souls of the sailors they kill are sent straight to hell. Beware the Oragon brothers and their brood, if you are unfortunate enough to be attacked by them in the open sea, know it will be your end. Stories o' the Sea ---- |Tales o' the hand| A cold wind blew across the dimly lit port as the busy tavern noise started escalating out into the streets. A fight was progressing just outside, and many arguments were thrown around indoors, nothing out of the ordinary for a place like this. It would take a lot to calm a crowd like this down, it is almost safe to say these types never grow calm.... A less violent group of patrons sit huddled in the darkest corner, casually exchanging tales of the sea. When one tale grabs the throats of any who decided to listen in. A sensation to choke came about as mouths went dry, most were quick to tip back the rum to ease the linger of dryness, but the story went on. It was a tale of a pirate crew who showed no mercy, a crew that answered only to the Devil himself, and even the Devil had to worry about this crew. It was told this crew did the Devils dirty work.....and so the story goes.... "...These brothas, these 'ands....they are the 'ands of the devil. They go about doin the devils wors', yet the devil himself be scurred n'e wouldn cross paths wit' em." "It be said, they be leavin no' one livin, these devils 'ands as they were, they be show'n no mercy fer the likes of anyone." "If'n ya cross ther path, you bes'ta be goin the uther way." Someone decides to butt in with a nervous question. "An how ya be know'n who they be?" The story teller laughs, spillin some of his rum. His face quickly narrows and he squints his eyes, peering around the table and beyond at the gathered crowd.... "Look fer da black blackest o' ships, and if'in it bares the emblem of the devils 'and, you bes to be runnin. If'in ya notice the trail of blood left be'ind the ship ya will know it be them. An' by that time, is prolly too late." "This crew u'll take ya to da bottom faster then ya can blink." "The Oragon brothas run the devils 'and. They be as cold as they come, no remorse, no kinda heart, but if they 'ad one it would be the black blackest o' hearts. They be twins, so luck to ya if yea be tellin em apart. Not so lucky be ya cross 'em." "It be said, ya shoul'nt even speak da name o' the devils crew...or the devil be sendin his 'ands on ya...." Just as the teller spoke another word, the bells started chiming....It was an alarm bell, signaling the port was most likely being threatened. The hard swallowing of the patrons was loud enough to silence everybody, stopping the excitement dead in its tracks...... Very faintly you could almost hear the chant.... When the cold wind taps your spine, and the darkness takes your eye. The Devil's hands will reach out, and by the brothers you will die. Code of Conduct & Engagement IC Conduct All Captains are responsible for their crews. Each crew will keep what they bring in. The individual Captains decide on how to share the booty. Anyone keeping secret of attempting to desert will be marooned. He may take only a flask of gunpowder, a bottle of water, a gun and some shot. The punishment for a Captain attacking another in the scoiety is death. All Captains are charged with keeping their crews and ships battle ready. Everyone may vote on all important decisions. Everyone may have a share of captured drink and fresh food. All Captains must be prepared to come to the aid of another Captain of the Devil's Hands. No Captain of the Devil's Hands will give quarter or show mercy to a defeated foe. ---- OOC Conduct Respect / Reputation is very important to the Devil's Hands. Yes we are a pirate society but this does not make this any less a "game". We are all here to have fun. Respect the other members of the society and respect the community. Maintain respect and we will build and maintain our reputation as one of the best Pirate societies on the seas. Representation Members of the Devil's Hands will represent their selves accordingly. There will be a high level of quality in each and every member of the Devil's Hands. Each member represents the society both In-Characater and Out of Character, both on land and at sea. No exceptions. Cheating This is unacceptable and will not be tolerated within the Devil's Hands. If cheating is your thing then you should probably look the other way. We will not put up with cheaters both in guild or out of guild. We dont seek an "I win button" We are here to RP, PVP and have fun with like minded members. Participation We dont expect members to sail with the guild 24/7 but we do expect participation at a higher level. You will have plenty of alone time, but enjoy the seas with your brothers and sisters. Rules of Engagement Recruitment Links DEVIL'S HANDS WEBSITE DEVIL'S HANDS RECRUITMENT FORM